


Ivy

by ThoseFookin_Avacados



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Journalist Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFookin_Avacados/pseuds/ThoseFookin_Avacados
Summary: ꧁𝑶𝒉, 𝒈𝒐𝒅𝒂𝒎𝒏, 𝒎𝒚 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒇𝒊𝒕𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒍𝒎 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒛𝒊𝒏' 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅, 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏' 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒆, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒕𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓꧂"Let's run away, Lou. That's the only thing we can do." Harry whispered into the dark starry sky.Louis shook his head and brought their intertwined fingers up, brushing his lips against Harry's cool skin."Then let's sit and watch what we'll become and drink my husband's wine." He murmured, resting his head on Louis' chest.꧁𝑴𝒚 𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒆, 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒊𝒗𝒚 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒔, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝑰'𝒎 𝒄𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖꧂
Relationships: Anne Cox/Des Styles, Dan Deakin/Jay Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm A- @ThoswFookin_Avacados on Watty and @thosefookinavacados on Tumblr.  
> It's not my first time writing but my first time publishing on AO3. Please read the tags before proceeding. Also, the abusive relationship doesn't apply to H and L so don't worry. Here's a brief introduction before the story.
> 
> Inspired by the song 'Ivy' by Taylor Swift.
> 
> ꧁𝑯𝒐𝒘'𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘? 𝑰'𝒅 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒊𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔, 𝒊𝒏 𝒂 𝒇𝒂𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒐𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒅꧂
> 
> The story is set in a fictional village called Hedera, eighty miles west of London.
> 
> Summary:  
> Harry Styles. Lost his parents and sister when he was seven, brought up by his grandmother. At the age of twenty-one, he was married to Richard Jones, a businessman as his grandmother died and he had nothing of his own. His husband was rarely at home, would send home small amounts of money for Harry to live on, and when home, would treat him the worst someone could think of. But Harry couldn't run, he had nothing at all. He had lost all hope of ever being happy or free.
> 
> But what happens when a bright young Journalist by the name Louis Tomlinson moves to the tiny village of Hedera?
> 
> ꧁𝑰𝒏 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒐𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒉 𝒂𝒏 𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒈𝒍𝒐𝒘, 𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒅꧂
> 
> Harry Edward Styles  
> 22 years old  
> Owner of a small stationery and book shop.
> 
> Richard Jones  
> 28 years old  
> A rich and successful businessman who's mostly out of town.
> 
> Louis William Tomlinson  
> 24 years old  
> A bright young journalist who moves to Hedera for his ground report.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one, here we go!

The sun rose over the Sapientia hills and light seeped into the small village of Hedera.

After pushing his curls out of his face with a headscarf, Harry picked his baskets and closed the heavy oak door behind him.

Clad in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, he strode across the stone pavement and the mist seemed to clear as he approached his destination two blocks away.

"Morning, Jane." He greeted the young lass with a smile as he approached the vine-covered stone cottage.

She yawned and tied her long, jet black hair in a messy bun as she rattled the rusty old gate open for him.

"Morning Harold, Mum said you can pick them on your own today." She said and lead him to the gigantic backyard.

"Thank you so much." He said and began trotting carefully around the vegetable patch.

"Could you please hand me a knife, love? Want to take a pumpkin." He called out after a while.  
"Sure, one sec!"

He put his basket down for a minute and looked around the garden, the corners of his lips quirking up when he found what he was looking for.

"Here you go!"  
"Thank you lovely."  
"Can I help you?"  
"Take this basket to the counter please?"  
"Sure." She said and picked up the basket, heading towards the small shed beside the cottage.

A pumpkin against his hip and a smaller basket in his free hand, he walked towards the edge of the patch, towards the fence.

"Morning Haz!" An oh-so-familiar Irish accent cut through the morning breeze.  
"Morning, Ni. Up early today?" Harry greeted him with a smile as he proceeded to pick the flowers.  
"Yup. Oh, was leaving for the city today, by the way, need something?"  
"Not really, get something if you feel like.  
"Ooh, should I get you that dress you were eying?" Niall joked.  
"You think I'll ever be allowed to wear that?" Harry chuckled humourlessly.

Niall was taken aback. He didn't know Harry was serious about it.

"Mate, he's rarely home, you can't let him control-" Niall began, only to be cut off mid-sentence by Harry.  
"Niall, we are not talking about this at the crack of dawn." He firmly stated, crushing a flower under his grip.

Niall sighed at his stubborn friend.

"Get me some swiss chocolate, will you?" He added in a softer tone. Niall shot him a smile.  
"Sure mate. See ya!"  
"See you, Nigel." Harry waved as Niall pedalled away.

Harry sighed, momentarily losing himself in a chain of thoughts and memories.

He reached out subconsciously for the rose bush again, retracting his hand when a thorn pricked into his finger. A drop of blood oozed from the scratched skin, splaying itself in the grey cotton of his pants. It was tiny, but it stung.

But he shook his head, and like every other day, decided to run his fingers delicately over the soft scented petals and ignored the thorns.

_Ignorance is bliss._

"Mrs Evans! I picked some roses too if you don't mind." He informed the middle-aged woman as he walked into the warmth of the shed.  
"No problem, Harry dear,"  
"Thank you, what will be the total?"  
"Darling, you know I won't be taking it."  
"I insist."  
"Three seventy-five?"  
"Mrs Evans-"  
"All right, all right, nine ninety-five."

"There you go." He handed her the money. "Thank you!" He smiled and left for his house.

Upon reaching the doorstep, he picked up the newspaper and the milk bottles, heading to the backyard after setting the bottles on the kitchen counter.

He quickly emptied the muddy vegetables into a bucket of water and set them aside, heading in again to start cooking for the day.

𖧷

"The summertime, the butterflies, all belong to your creation." He hummed under his breath to get a 'meow' in response.  
"Olivia, get the hell away from that!" He exclaimed and picked his cat up, putting her in the laundry basket, away from the bucket of soap water she was about to jump into.

Two pots bubbled and bounced on the heat of the stove and the rice cooker whistled away as Harry soaked the clothes in the bucket of soap water and tucked a loose curl away.

"Mate!"

Harry lifted his head from the chaos of the chores to see one of his best friends, Zayn, waving frantically.

"Zayn!"

He put the bucket on the ground hurried to open the back door, which was craft fully hidden in the fence.  
"There's a back door? Wow!" Zayn said as Harry hugged the living daylights out of him.  
"How are you? It's been ages!"

Zayn lived in London and came home three days every month. Zayn, Harry and Niall had grown up together and were joint by hip- the best of friends.

But Zayn hadn't been home for three months now and Harry had missed him terribly, even though they talked almost every day.

"I'm doing wonderful babe. How are you?" Zayn said as he hugged him back.  
"I'm doing wonderful, how are Gigi and Khai?"  
"How about you ask them yourself?" Zayn smiled as Gigi walked up with the pram.

Harry let out a surprised gasp and greeted her.  
"Hi! I'm Harry, if Zayn hasn't told you about me, we're childhood friends. So nice to finally meet you," he said as they hugged.  
"He sure has," she chuckled. "Nice to finally meet the famous Harry,"  
"Famous?" Harry giggled.  
"He brings you up at least once a day! Heard quite a lot about you." She smiled.  
"Good things I hope." He joked. "And that'll be baby Khai?" He cooed at the sleeping baby. "Come on in, I was making lunch anyways," he added.  
"Don't want to be a bother Hazza,"  
"Hey I'm not asking you, I'm inviting you rather, come in!" He lead them to the front door.

"Guess what I'm making today Ringo,"  
"Ringo?" Gigi chuckled.  
"Yeah, this kid has got some strange nicknames. Lemme guess, pumpkin pie?"  
"Yes! How'd you know?" Harry asked as he stirred the curry.  
"It smells heavenly in here,"  
"It does," she nodded in agreement. "Can I help you?"  
"Oh, it's okay, it's all done," Harry smiled and gestured towards the table. "Take a seat,"

After a good lunch and a long conversation, they bid farewell, leaving Harry to complete his chores and by mid-afternoon and he closed the door behind him again as he headed to his small stationery shop.

It was more like a hybrid between an all-purpose store and a cyber cafe- he had a spare laptop anyone could use if they paid five euros an hour, and free Wi-Fi for everyone.

The little bell he had tied rang as he opened the door. He turned the flap so the 'OPEN!' in bright green letters faced outside.

Light flooded the small store as he opened the curtains and turned all the switches on. After everything seemed set for the day, he collapsed on his giant bean bag behind the counter, waiting for the day to proceed as he dusted his small collection of miniature ships he had gathered over the years.

𖧷

The sun set with a whirl of students from the local school filling the small store.

And as night fell, Hary closed the shutters and after everything was secured, he began to walk to his house again.

Olivia ran to him as soon as she heard the door close. He smiled and picked her up, the cat purring in his grasp. He padded across the wooden flooring to the kitchen, heating the leftovers from lunch for dinner.

With a bowl full of rice and curry with a slice of pumpkin pie on the side, Harry sat on the sofa and turned the dingy box in the name of a telly, curling his feet in the rug as he flicked through the channels, Olivia curling on his lap.

Just another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter! Just another day before any action happens.
> 
> Did you like it? What do you think about the chapter?
> 
> If you liked it please leave a kudos!
> 
> This will be a lil slow-paced cause I'm like having final exams and I'm going to 10th (which is a big, big deal here) so I won't have a loooooot of time like last year so yeah.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> -A.G.N (That's what I use to sign off)


End file.
